Mist of Affection
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: Semi-AU. Pada usia sembilan tahun, Souji menemukan cinta pertamanya di atas bukit. Tetapi menjalani kehidupan barunya, juga untuk mendapatkan hati gadis kecil yang dicintainya, sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Souji/Naoto. RnR?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship**

**

* * *

**

**Mist of Affection **

**Prologue**

_"Love cures people_—_both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it."_—Karl A. Menninger

* * *

Kereta meluncur di relnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Pemandangan keindahan alam, seperti pepohonan dengan daun-daun mereka yang memancarkan pesona bagai api membara, danau yang terbentang luas dan indah, atau pesona matahari terbenam yang memperlengkap keindahan daerah tersebut, terlihat jelas pada jendela kereta.

Tetapi anak lelaki itu tidak memperhatikan keindahan alam yang silih berganti di sebelahnya. Kepalanya dikuasai oleh sebuah kisah mengharukan yang dipaparkan begitu mendetail dalam novel yang dibacanya. Ia telah membaca novel itu sekitar 3 jam di dalam kereta, membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, merasakan tekstur kertasnya yang sudah tua dan menguning di antara jemarinya.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai, Souji."

Anak lelaki itu mendengar suara sang ayah, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak benar-benar meresap dalam otaknya. Pikiran dan imajinasinya telah melayang jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berada.

"...Nak, kita harus bersiap-siap."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini anak itu hanya membalas dengan mengangkat sedikit alisnya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. Bola mata bocah lelaki itu terus bergeser ke kiri dan ke kanan, membaca tiap kata dalam novel itu dengan konsentrasi penuh. "Hmm...?" anak itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Souji... Souji." Kali ini sang ayah menjetikkan jari berkali-kali di depan wajah putranya.

"Oh... apa?" kesadaran dan perhatian Souji akhirnya terkumpul kembali pada lingkungan di sekitarnya ketika ia mendongak. Sang ayah menatapnya sabar.

"Kita hampir sampai. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap." Seta Yuuji mengulang kembali kata-katanya dengan sabar.

Seta Souji mengangguk patuh, kemudian menyelipkan pembatas buku pada novel yang tengah dibacanya. Sang anak lelaki menutup buku tebal itu dengan hati-hati. Yuuji memperhatikan judul novel tersebut._ Dombey and Son,_ salah satu karya Charles Dickens.

Souji membuka lebar-lebar ransel di sebelahnya dan memasukkan buku_ Dombey and Son _miliknya di dalam. Anak itu kemudian mulai menumpuk barang-barang miliknya yang lain dan menjejalkan semua barang-barang itu ke dalam ransel. Kereta akhirnya berhenti dan sampai di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Souji terburu-buru menutup ranselnya dan mengangkat benda itu di sekitar punggung. Ransel itu berat sekali, hingga Souji kebingungan barang-barang apa saja yang ia masukkan ke dalamnya.

Seta Yuuji telah keluar kereta lebih dahulu, dan Souji segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan keluar dari kereta. Souji berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun ketika ia melihat Yuuji telah menunggunya.

"Nah, Souji..." Yuuji tersenyum ketika Souji menyusulnya, "...kau harus mulai mengenal kota ini. Ini Inaba."

* * *

"Selamat datang di Penginapan Amagi!"

Para wanita berkimono menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah ketika mereka memasuki penginapan yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan kota tersebut. Yuuji tersenyum mendengar sambutan itu, dan Souji akhirnya membalas senyuman wanita-wanita ramah tersebut.

Yuuji beserta putranya berjalan masuk menyusuri koridor yang tidak terlalu panjang menuju meja resepsionis. Sementara sang ayah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang resepsionis penginapan, Souji memperhatikan dan mengagumi bagian dalam penginapan itu. Beberapa pot tanaman hijau tergeletak rapi membentuk barisan di depan dinding. Ruang tamunya dilengkapi sofa, meja, televisi, hingga perapian. Dinding ruangan tersebut juga dihiasi foto-foto pemandangan dan para manajer penginapan tiap generasi.

"Terima kasih. Yuki-chan akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar."

Yuuji tersenyum seraya menerima kunci kamar. Souji berjalan mengikuti Yuuji melintasi ruang tamu. Seketika, tatapan Souji maupun ayahnya tertumbuk pada sosok seorang gadis kecil yang juga mengenakan kimono. Gadis kecil itu cantik, dengan rambut hitam pendek menyapu bahunya dan bola mata hitam kelam yang indah dan sesuai dengan rambutnya. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Usia gadis kecil itu mungkin sama dengan Souji.

Gadis kecil itu memaparkan seulas senyum manis pada mereka. "Halo. Saya Amagi Yukiko. Saya akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar yang kalian pesan." Sang gadis kecil berkata ramah. Yuuji tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Amagi Yukiko? Apa kau putri pemilik penginapan ini?" Yuuji bertanya lembut. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, masih belum menghapus senyumannya.

Yukiko kemudian mengantarkan mereka, sambil sesekali memberikan penjelasan tentang fasilitas-fasilitas yang mereka lewati sepanjang perjalanan. Ayah dan anak itu akhirnya berdiri di depan kamar mereka. Yuuji memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, membuka kamar itu perlahan.

Sebelum mereka masuk, Yukiko kembali menjelaskan. "Penginapan kami menyediakan pemandian air panas di bawah. Laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki jam yang berbeda. Jalanlah menuruni tangga sebelah sana..." gadis kecil itu menjelaskan sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke arah yang dimaksud, "kemudian belok kanan. Kalian akan sampai di tempat pemandian air panas. Restoran buka pada pukul lima sore hingga sepuluh malam. Kami menyediakan makanan-makanan lezat dari bahan-bahan makanan yang masih sangat segar."

Yuuji tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan itu. "Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Yukiko-chan. Aku percaya kau pasti gadis kecil yang pandai."

Yukiko membalas kalimat Yuuji itu dengan senyuman malu yang tersungging tulus di bibirnya. Souji akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih untuk informasi dan bantuannya, Yukiko-chan." Souji tersenyum sopan. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya memandang Souji, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Souji dapat melihat sedikit rona merah pada kedua belah pipinya.

Setelah Yukiko berjalan meninggalkan mereka, Souji akhirnya menghadap sang ayah. "Ayah... setelah aku menaruh barang-barangku di dalam, boleh aku berkeliling Inaba untuk melihat-lihat?"

"Baiklah. Ayah juga akan segera memulai urusan Ayah di sini. Itu lebih baik daripada kau hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Jangan kembali terlalu larut." Yuuji mengingatkan putranya, dan Souji tersenyum puas.

* * *

Souji menikmati perjalanannya menelusuri Inaba. Orang tidak akan tersesat di kota kecil seperti ini. Kalau sampai Souji tersesat... nah, itu memalukan. Ia berjalan melintasi Sungai Samegawa. Hari sudah sore dan matahari terus bersinar sementara dirinya semakin tenggelam. Cahaya matahari terefleksi dalam air sungai tersebut hingga Souji nyaris berpikir sungai itu terbuat dari tumpukan kristal dan emas.

Anak lelaki itu telah berjalan dan melihat-lihat apa yang dijual di pusat perbelanjaan Inaba. Ia telah mengunjungi tempat dimana ia mungkin akan bersekolah jika urusan bisnis ayahnya berkelanjutan. Ia juga telah menelusuri Sungai Samegawa.

Tempat ini sungguh berbeda dengan tempat asalnya, Tokyo. Inaba benar-benar kota yang kecil dan... sesungguhnya, nyaris tidak ada apa-apa kecuali tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau, udara sejuk dan segar, dan sungai yang cantik dan jernih. Inaba tidak dapat menyaingi Tokyo dalam berbagai aspek, tetapi setidaknya lingkungan mereka lebih sehat dan bersih.

Souji menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memikirkan lokasi apa lagi yang kira-kira ingin ia kunjungi. Hari sudah mulai gelap... tetapi Souji masih ingin berjalan-jalan di luar. Anak lelaki itu berhenti di depan perhentian bus. Kemudian melihat daftar lokasi perhentian bus tersebut. Penginapan Amagi adalah salah satunya, tetapi...

Souji tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum puas. Anak itu kemudian dengan sabar berdiri menunggu bus sementara matahari tenggelam semakin dalam.

* * *

Anak lelaki itu merasa cukup yakin ia menyukai tempat ini.

Souji keluar dari bus dan menelusuri jalan menanjak, merasa senang menemukan sebuah bukit. Tempat itu tinggi, dan ia bisa melihat nyaris keseluruhan kota Inaba. Souji memperhatikan hamparan rumput hijau kekuningan yang indah itu di sekitar bukit. Hari itu musim gugur. Dedaunan kering menghiasi tanah dengan warna kuning dan kemerahan. Anak lelaki itu menikmati semilir angin yang membelai halus setiap helai rambut-rambut kelabunya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat berlama-lama di tempat ini, hari sudah mulai gelap.

Anak lelaki itu memutuskan ia akan melihat-lihat keindahan kota Inaba dari ketinggian, kemudian ia akan kembali ke penginapan. Souji berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dan menemukan sebuah _gazebo_ di puncak bukit tertinggi. Ia mendekati _gazebo_ itu, hendak duduk santai di atas kursi panjangnya, ketika ia melihat sesosok anak kecil berdiri membelakanginya, sepertinya tengah memperhatikan pemandangan kota. Jari-jari kecilnya mencengkeram pagar kayu yang membatasi bukit itu dengan pemandangan dan tepian curam.

Rambut anak kecil itu dipotong pendek dan berwarna biru gelap. Anak kecil itu mengenakan mantel musim dingin anak perempuan berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi setengah lututnya. Kaus kaki yang tidak terlalu panjang serta sepatu melindungi kakinya. Dari pakaiannya, Souji menduga ia anak perempuan.

Souji berpikir apakah gadis kecil ini sedang menikmati pemandangan di depannya atau tidak. Gadis kecil itu agak menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang depresi. Seketika, Souji dikejutkan dengan tindakan anak itu selanjutnya. Anak itu mulai mengangkat satu kakinya dan mencengkeram pagar itu lebih erat, menumpukan satu kaki pada pagar itu. Ia memanjat pagar kayu yang membatasi dirinya dengan pinggiran curam di depannya.

Souji melebarkan kedua bola mata peraknya. Dan Souji kembali menilai dari kepala anak kecil itu yang seperti tertunduk sedih. _'Ga-gadis kecil ini berniat bunuh diri?'_ batin Souji panik dan tak percaya. Gadis kecil itu memanjat pagar kayu itu dan seperti ingin melompat dari puncak bukit tersebut.

Sang anak lelaki refleks berteriak panik sambil berlari secepat mungkin mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan! Jangan lompat! Jangan bunuh diri, kau harus menghargai hidupmu! Hentikaaan!" Souji berusaha mencegah gadis kecil itu. Tubuh gadis kecil itu menegang mendengar suara Souji, sepertinya terkejut.

"...Eh?" gadis kecil itu bersuara halus, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji.

Tetapi Souji tidak sempat melihat wajah sang gadis kecil, karena ia segera memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram pinggang gadis kecil itu kuat dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya menjauh dari ujung curam bukit itu sekuat tenaga.

Anak perempuan itu menjerit kecil, kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba anak lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Souji menariknya kuat hingga tangan dan kakinya terlepas dari pagar kayu itu dan tubuh mungilnya terhempas jatuh ke bentangan rumput, tepat di atas tubuh Souji.

"A-apa?" gadis kecil itu kembali bersuara, berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh anak lelaki misterius itu, tetapi Souji masih mencengkeram erat pinggangnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kau... tidak akan kubiarkan kau bunuh diri...!" Souji menahan tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan tekad kuat. Gadis kecil itu berusaha melepaskan diri dengan panik.

"Le-lepaskan! Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" suara gadis kecil itu terdengar lebih keras dan jelas. Suara yang lembut dan manis di telinga Souji. Anak lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya secepat mungkin.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Souji membiarkan anak perempuan itu turun dari tubuhnya, dan gadis kecil itu tidak berdiri, melainkan berlutut di dekat Souji. Souji segera bangkit dan terduduk di atas hamparan rumput. Sang gadis kecil tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Souji dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedikit... mencurigai. Souji sendiri juga tidak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Ia akhirnya melihat wajah gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu manis parasnya, dengan kedua bola mata yang indah dan jernih bagai kristal biru yang dilingkari warna-warna dari pesona perak.

Souji tidak menyadari wajahnya sesaat memerah, tetapi sadar bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasa. Setelah keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh hembusan angin dan gemerisik daun-daun di sekitar mereka, akhirnya Souji sadar bahwa sang gadis kecil masih menunggu penjelasan lebih darinya.

"...Maaf..." Souji akhirnya berhasil berbicara, menyadari suaranya terdengar agak aneh. "Kau... aku melihatmu menundukkan kepala seperti sedang... depresi. Dan yah, kau tiba-tiba memanjat pagar kayu itu, dan secara otomatis... aku berpikir kau ingin bunuh diri."

Untuk sesaat, gadis kecil itu menatap Souji seperti sang anak lelaki baru saja mengatakan hal seperti 'Hei, dengarlah! Aku makhluk gila yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa!'. Souji melihat anak kecil itu sesaat membuka mulut mungilnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Keheningan selama beberapa detik, dan akhirnya anak itu kembali berbicara, mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Souji merdu dan mengalun lembut di telinganya. "...Tidak. Jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang yang berpikir untuk mengambil jalan pintas seperti bunuh diri agar terhindar dari masalah mereka." Sang gadis kecil terdiam sejenak, kemudian Souji merasakan tatapan mata yang menawan itu akhirnya melembut. Dan gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat Souji dalam hidupnya selama sembilan tahun. "...Tapi, terima kasih. Kau sungguh baik berniat mencegahku dari bunuh diri. Walaupun aku tidak berniat demikian."

"Oh... oh... ya..." Souji nyaris salah tingkah. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia biasanya selalu memiliki emosi terkendali. Tetapi ia serasa menciut di depan gadis kecil ini. "Lalu... mengapa kau memanjat pagar kayu itu dan... terlihat depresi?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?" gadis kecil itu langsung menjawab, senyuman manisnya pudar. "...Bahkan aku tidak mengenal dirimu."

Souji menelan ludah. Jantungnya masih berdegup lebih kencang dan dia... gugup? Astaga... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Kalau begitu..." Souji berhasil berbicara, "perkenalkan. Namaku Seta Souji... baru pindah kemari karena urusan bisnis ayahku."

Souji mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu. Sang gadis kecil memperhatikan tangan itu sejenak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tetapi akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Souji.

"Namaku Shirogane Naoto..."

"...Shirogane... Naoto..." Souji mengulang nama itu dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"...Aku harus kembali..." ia berkata pelan dan halus. Souji ikut berdiri dan menyadari tinggi Naoto kira-kira hanya sekitar sebahunya saja. Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Naoto terburu-buru berlari meninggalkan Souji. Pada jarak tertentu, Souji berhasil mengangkat suaranya.

"H-hei! Aku... kurasa aku akan menunggumu di tempat ini besok! Pikirkan untuk menemuiku!" Souji berteriak cukup keras. Gadis kecil itu sekilas menoleh padanya, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Naoto tetap berlari meninggalkan Souji dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Souji memperhatikan kepergian gadis kecil itu dengan suatu rasa kesedihan yang tidak dimengertinya. Anak lelaki itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Ia, Seta Souji, pada usia sembilan tahun lebih beberapa bulan, telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

**A.N:**

Hello~ :)

Well... ternyata saya... lagi-lagi... ngepublish fic baru *dicekek* dan (lagi) ini multi-chap... yang agak panjang (yah sudahlah)

tapi saya usahain... sangat usahain... tiga fokus fic saya (LuR, Aussagen, dan... ini) akan terus berlanjut sampe selesai XD dan maaf saya belom ngereview fic" terbaru di sini :') saya akan review fic" yang udah saya baca nanti ;D yah, semenjak hari sekolah saya udah ga bisa seenak jidat kayak pas liburan kan? Orz

Dan, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapa saja yang telah bersedia membaca, bahkan menyumbangkan reviewnya untuk prolog agak singkat dan... 'ga berbentuk' ini... alias... cacat dimana" Orz

Kemudian, daripada saya berbasa-basi ga jelas, mungkin sekian dulu dari saya... eh... gitu... (_ _") (apaan sih gaje)

Then, till the next chap! ;)

-**Snow Jou**


	2. Autumn: First Day

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 **© **ATLUS**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship**

* * *

Souji mengetahui jawabannya ketika ia mendengar suara merdu bayi-bayi burung yang baru menetas dari telurnya. Sarang bulat dari kumpulan serut kayu itu menggantung di sana—di dahan pohon yang tumbuh pada pinggir curam, tepat beberapa meter jauhnya di bawah pagar kayu. Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan bayi-bayi burung yang baru lahir itu, dengan kedua orangtuanya yang terbang membawakan cacing untuk mereka.

Souji tidak mengetahui jenis burung apa itu, tetapi itu adalah suatu pemandangan yang manis. Mungkin gadis kecil itu ingin melihat keluarga kecil burung itu lebih jelas, maka ia memanjat pagar kayu. Hal tersebut menjelaskan mengapa ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bulan mulai tersenyum samar-samar di atas langit, dan Souji memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Penginapan Amagi, secepat mungkin.

Ia tidak akan melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana ia jatuh cinta pertama kali dan mungkin... terakhir kalinya.

* * *

**Mist of Affection**

**:-:**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_She has the sweetest smile... it's like a very rare treasure, buried so deep. But I found that treasure days ago."—_Seta Souji

* * *

"Aku belum menyangka kau benar-benar berniat menetap di sini, Yuuji." Dojima Ryotaro tersenyum ramah mendapati kakak iparnya berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, kami hanya berkunjung." Yuuji tertawa, "Kami tetap akan menginap di Penginapan Amagi."

"Sayang sekali..." Ryotaro tersenyum pahit, "kurasa lebih baik kalian tinggal bersama kami, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Masih ada dua kamar kosong di atas."

"Kami hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian..." Yuuji mengangkat bahu sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, sungguh." Senyum Ryotaro semakin merekah, "Kami hanya berdua di sini. Kami akan senang mendapati tambahan penghuni di rumah sederhana ini. Dan..." Ryotaro memperhatikan Souji sejenak, kemudian berbalik pada Yuuji. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuuji, menyentuh pundak saudara iparnya, dan tersenyum penuh arti. Pria itu berbisik pelan, "Kemarin, kami mendapat berita yang membahagiakan... Chisato hamil."

"Hebat, bagus sekali." Yuuji tersenyum tulus, "Selamat untuk kalian."

"...Apa aku akan mendapatkan sepupu kecil?" suara Souji tiba-tiba terdengar, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ryotaro padanya.

Pria itu tertawa, "Bocah, kau memiliki pendengaran yang bagus. Ya, kau akan mendapatkan sepupu kecil... sembilan bulan dari sekarang."

* * *

Atas permintaan dan saran dari suami istri Dojima, Souji bersama dengan ayahnya memutuskan untuk menetap di _Dojima Residence _selama mereka berada di Inaba, dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan mereka akan menetap di sana. Souji dan ayahnya tinggal di kamar yang berbeda. Kamar yang didapat Souji sedikit lebih sempit dan kecil, namun cukup nyaman dengan adanya _futon_, sofa, meja, dan televisi kecil.

Ryotaro dan ayahnya telah melihat-lihat sekolah yang ada di Inaba. Kemungkinan besar mulai besok Souji akan belajar dan mendapatkan peran barunya sebagai murid sekolah dasar Yasogami. Souji sendiri belum melihat seperti apa sekolah tersebut, tetapi ia hanya mengharapkan tempat yang nyaman dan murid-murid yang ramah.

Seta Souji anak yang terkenal cerdas sejak ia masih duduk di tingkat Taman Kanak-Kanak. Hal ini memicu reaksi yang berbeda dari masing-masing guru dan murid. Beberapa guru menganggapnya anak emas, beberapa yang lain tampak kurang menyukainya dan sengaja memberikan tugas yang berat untuknya. Reaksi yang sama ada pada murid-murid di sekolahnya yang lama. Ia murid yang populer, cukup diincar kaum anak perempuan... juga diandalkan murid-murid lelaki. Tetapi tidak sedikit juga murid yang menganggapnya sebagai saingan, terutama dalam hal pelajaran.

Souji bersantai di kamar barunya, menikmati aroma kehidupan baru di kamar itu. Ia telah biasa berpindah-pindah tempat dan sekolah. Sesekali, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Souji merasa kesal dengan ayahnya—lebih tepatnya pekerjaan sang ayah. Hal ini beberapa kali menyebabkan ia dilempar kesana-kemari, ke sekolah yang berbeda setiap tahun, meskipun prestasinya tidak menurun dimanapun ia menuntut ilmu. Peringkat satu seangkatan selalu berhasil diraihnya.

Tetapi masalah Souji tidak terletak pada prestasinya. Tetapi seorang 'teman'.

Ketika kata itu kembali menyambar otaknya... ia ingat telah mendapatkan seorang teman di Inaba, bahkan sebelum ia mulai bersekolah. Temannya adalah seorang gadis kecil, namanya Amagi Yukiko, putri pemilik Penginapan Amagi dimana Souji dan ayahnya menetap sebelum pindah ke tempat tinggal Dojima. Sejak pindah ke Inaba, Souji beberapa kali bermain dan meluangkan waktunya bersama Amagi Yukiko. Ia gadis kecil yang cantik menurut Souji, juga ramah dan memiliki senyum memukau.

Tetapi entah kenapa, senyuman memukau yang tersungging di bibir Amagi Yukiko meninggalkan kesan berbeda dengan senyuman manis dari gadis kecil itu—Shirogane Naoto.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, Souji merasa sulit mengenyahkan bayangan sosok gadis kecil itu dari otaknya. Sepasang bola matanya begitu jernih bagai berlian biru dan perak, tetapi juga mengandung kekayaan warna samudra. Nama sang gadis kecil terus menghantui otaknya. Dan sosok sang gadis kecil dalam bayangan Souji selalu tersenyum—senyuman manis yang persis sama seperti yang diperlihatkan Naoto padanya ketika gadis kecil itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Rambut pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan pada ujungnya juga terlihat indah, dan Souji yakin ketika ia merasakan helaian rambut itu di sela-sela jemarinya, ia akan menikmati kehalusan yang lebih daripada sutra pada kulitnya.

Di luar penampilan fisik, walaupun Souji belum mengenal Shirogane Naoto—ada sesuatu dalam gadis kecil itu yang seakan-akan menarik Souji dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suatu perasaan kagum dan ingin melindungi. Melindungi dari apa, Souji belum tahu itu.

Hari pertama kali Souji bertemu dengan Naoto, Souji telah berkata bahwa ia akan menunggunya di bukit tinggi itu. Souji yakin Naoto telah mendengarnya, karena gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, walaupun ia tidak lagi tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa sebelum kembali lari meninggalkan Souji. Keesokan harinya Souji menunggu di tempat itu, dan Shirogane Naoto tidak datang untuk menemuinya. Saat itu Souji merasa sedikit kecewa, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke Penginapan Amagi.

Sejak saat itu Souji meluangkan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Amagi Yukiko. Sesekali ia akan berjalan ke bukit, berharap akan bertemu dengan Naoto. Dan memang ia melihatnya, sang gadis kecil tengah duduk di _gazebo _dan tampak sangat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan sesuatu. Souji tidak ingin mengganggunya, walaupun ia sangat ingin menyapa gadis kecil itu. Anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian di sana.

Dan Souji tidak pernah lagi menemui gadis kecil itu. Ia bahkan sempat khawatir pertemuan mereka hanya sesuatu yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan mungkin Naoto sama sekali telah lupa padanya—atau setidaknya, gadis kecil itu lupa siapa nama anak lelaki yang pernah menyangka ia akan bunuh diri.

Anak lelaki itu mendesah, kemudian beranjak dari sofa tempat duduknya. Barang-barang miliknya telah ditata rapi dalam kamar itu. Dan besok ia akan datang ke sekolah barunya. Itulah yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang... menjalani kehidupan baru.

Dan Souji menaruh sedikit harapan ia akan menemui gadis kecil itu—Naoto—di sekolah barunya. Betapa leganya Souji seandainya gadis kecil itu juga adalah murid di sekolah yang sama.

Souji meraih buku _Dombey and Son_ dan mulai membaca. Tetapi ia tidak lagi dapat berkonsentrasi. Ia menunggu-nunggu seperti apa kehidupan barunya nanti... dan bayangan sang gadis kecil tidak kunjung meninggalkan otaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Souji menyerah untuk membaca buku. Sosok gadis kecil itu benar-benar memenuhi setiap pusat pikirannya.

* * *

Malam itu, Souji mengalami sebuah mimpi yang sulit ia lupakan.

Ia berdiri di atas bentangan tanah, dan ia melihat sebuah gedung sekolah. Dalam mimpi itu, entah kenapa Souji telah mengenalinya sebagai sekolah dasar Yasogami. Langit tampak gelap dan tidak lama kemudian, gerimis mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhnya. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Souji bukanlah gedung sekolah ataupun kondisi alam... tetapi sekumpulan anak-anak yang berdiri di depannya.

Anak-anak itu tidak memperhatikan Souji, tidak ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Tetapi perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada sesosok gadis kecil, yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Souji langsung mengenali gadis kecil itu sebagai Shirogane Naoto.

Naoto sendiri juga tidak melihat ke arah Souji. Ia memperhatikan tanah—atau mungkin sepatunya dengan tatapan sedih namun hampa. Souji kemudian melihat anak-anak yang mengelilinginya memandang Naoto dengan sorot mata merendahkan, dingin, dan juga mengandung kebencian yang meluap-luap. Walaupun Souji tidak benar-benar melihat ekspresi mereka, Souji tahu anak-anak itu membenci Naoto.

Ia melihat Naoto menyembunyikan kedua tangan ke belakang punggung, dan tubuh mungilnya berayun-ayun kecil. Kepala gadis kecil itu masih menunduk, tetapi Souji tahu gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia tampak ingin kabur dari anak-anak itu, tetapi tidak memiliki jalan keluar.

Tidak lama, anak-anak itu mulai mengejeknya, menjelek-jelekkan dirinya dan terkadang menyinggung tentang keluarganya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah di atas lutut di tengah-tengah anak-anak dan hujan gerimis itu. Naoto memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya, air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk. Naoto berhasil berbicara, ia bergumam pelan dan Souji tahu bahwa gumaman itu adalah suatu permohonan agar mereka berhenti menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Tetapi tidak ada selain Souji yang mendengar permohonan bisu itu. Anak-anak itu mulai menghujamkan kata-kata menusuk dan gadis kecil itu semakin terisak, gemetar dan tidak berdaya. Souji ingin sekali menolong gadis kecil itu—melindunginya dari anak-anak kejam itu, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak, dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan ia tidak mampu bersuara.

Tidak lama kemudian Naoto akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari secepat mungkin menembus lingkaran anak-anak itu dan memejamkan matanya kuat. Gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah Souji, dan menubruk tubuh Souji hingga kedua anak itu terjatuh. Souji kembali melihat wajah sang gadis kecil yang telah menjadi mimpinya selama beberapa lama. Tetapi wajah itu tidak tersenyum. Wajah itu menangis, matanya sembab dan melihat Souji dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan. Dan Souji mendengar gadis kecil itu berbisik di telinganya, sangat pelan dan halus. Suara merdu yang sangat dirindukan Souji—tetapi suara itu justru menyayat hatinya.

"...Aku membencimu."

* * *

Souji terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Pagi telah merekah, suara kicauan burung memperindah pesona pagi di Inaba. Pemuda itu kembali teringat pada mimpinya detik itu juga. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan menggunakan lengan itu untuk menutup matanya. Bayangan Naoto yang tersenyum manis itu mulai berubah.

Astaga... Souji tidak sanggup melihat gadis kecil itu menangis dan terlihat begitu sedih, bahkan dalam mimpi. Anak lelaki itu merasakan kepalanya sakit... mungkin ia tidak tidur dalam posisi yang baik.

Souji beranjak dari _futon_, merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Udara pagi musim gugur sudah membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Ini adalah hari yang ditunggunya. Ia ingin segera melihat sekolah barunya... walaupun mungkin Souji memang sudah melihatnya... dalam mimpi.

* * *

Sekolah dasar Yasogami adalah sekolah yang sederhana. Bangunannya jauh berbeda dengan sekolah Souji sebelumnya di Tokyo. Sekolah itu lebih sempit, strukturnya simpel dengan koridor-koridor yang cukup sempit. Tetapi di samping sekolah yang sederhana itu, Souji menikmati keindahan pohon-pohon menguning yang menaunginya. Inilah kota kecil... dan Souji harus membiasakan diri hidup di dalamnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Souji juga merasa cukup bosan dengan kehidupan kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Souji mempererat genggamannya pada tas sekolah yang disandangnya dengan punggung. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, menanti-nantikan teman-teman seperti apa yang akan ia temui di sini... dan di atas semua itu, ia ingin segera tahu apakah gadis kecil yang telah menghantui otak anak lelaki itu dan muncul di mimpinya semalam benar-benar bersekolah di sini. Souji segera melangkah semakin memasuki gedung sekolah, diiringi beberapa murid lain yang juga berjalan melintasinya. Beberapa murid memperhatikan dirinya dan beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik. Mungkin sosok Souji masih asing di tempat ini, dan berhubung sekolah ini kecil, sebagian besar murid mungkin seharusnya pernah melihat murid lainnya meskipun mereka tidak saling kenal.

Anak lelaki itu berjalan menelusuri koridor, kemudian menghentikan salah satu murid untuk bertanya di mana ruang guru. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkannya, Souji bergegas menghampiri ruang guru yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian meraih pintu geser ruang guru tersebut.

"Aku malas meladeni murid baru! Apalagi dia anak dari kota besar, kau akan tahu anak seperti dia akan meracuni otak murid-murid lainnya seperti menyemprotkan tinta!"

Suara kasar dan dalam itu tiba-tiba membuat Souji tersentak kaget. Anak lelaki itu nyaris melompat mundur melihat seorang lelaki dengan jas biru bergaris-garis putih tiba-tiba menggeser pintu dengan kasar. Wajah pria itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Souji. Giginya tonggos dan tatapannya tidak menyenangkan.

...Jelek, bahkan.

Tetapi Souji mengurungkan pikiran itu sedalam mungkin.

Pria mengerikan itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menyadari keberadaan bocah kecil yang menatapnya agak ketakutan. Dan pria mengerikan itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tonggos dan besar itu lebih jelas lagi. "Ah... baru saja kau dibicarakan, murid baru. Aku wali kelasmu yang baru. Angkat kakimu yang seperti agar-agar itu dan ikuti aku ke kelasmu! Dasar anak kota."

Ketika sang wali kelas itu berkata demikian, Souji dapat melihat urat-uratnya yang menyembul pada pelipis. Sang guru segera berjalan cepat, hingga kaki-kaki Souji yang kecil agak kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan guru tersebut, hingga ia harus berlari kecil. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah kelas dengan tanda berukiran angka '3-2', dan sang guru mengerikan itu menggeser pintu dengan kasar.

Untunglah ia masih menggunakan tangan, karena Souji sempat mengira guru itu bahkan akan menggeser atau menendang jatuh pintu itu dengan kakinya.

Souji dapat mendengar suara-suara murid-murid yang lain, saling mengobrol dan seisi kelas benar-benar ribut seperti suara ratusan burung-burung yang berkicau bersamaan. Sekali lagi, anak lelaki itu dapat melihat urat-urat yang menyembul keluar pada pelipis wali kelas barunya.

"Berhenti ribut dan KEMBALI ke tempat duduk kalian!" sembur sang wali kelas itu keras, dan murid-murid segera menghentikan obrolan mereka dan terburu-buru duduk di tempatnya. "Memalukan sekali! Aku tidak ingat menjadi wali kelas anak-anak TK!" wali kelas itu mengoceh, "Terus saja kalian bercuap-cuap seperti segerombolan ikan yang kehabisan napas dan aku dengan senang hati akan menendang kalian semua KELUAR dari kelasku!"

Seisi kelas hening selama beberapa lama, hingga suara sang wali kelas kembali terdengar, "Jadi kalian memilih untuk mematuhiku? Bagus." Wali kelas itu berkata puas tanpa tersenyum, kemudian menolehkan kepala pada Souji. "Nah, bocah baru! Masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu! Jangan membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi!"

Souji merasakan tatapan mata murid-murid lain langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Souji akhirnya berjalan ke tengah kelas dan memperhatikan wajah-wajah murid-murid tersebut. Semua murid menunggunya berbicara. Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Salam kenal, namaku Seta Souji. Murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Souji membungkuk singkat.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?" Sang wali kelas memandangi muridnya satu persatu. "Anak-anak perempuan, jangan berpikir untuk mendekatinya. Usia kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal hal-hal seperti itu. Murid baru itu bahkan tidak lebih dari onggokan sampah sehari-hari yang dibuang kesana kemari oleh kedua orangtuanya."

Souji tertegun sesaat. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat tajam sang wali kelas. Anak lelaki itu kemudian dengan berani menghadap wali kelasnya dan berkata sinis, "Aku bukan sampah, dan kedua orangtuaku tidak membuangku. Jangan sembarangan bicara tentang apa yang tidak kauketahui tentang diriku."

Kata-kata Souji berhasil mengejutkan beberapa murid di kelas tersebut dan mengalihkan perhatian sang wali kelas sepenuhnya pada bocah lelaki itu. Guru itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian akhirnya berkata, "Hm... kau ternyata masih memiliki nyali. Baiklah, kau tercatat dalam _blacklist. _Sekarang duduklah di tempat kosong atau aku harus menendang bokongmu."

Souji berjalan dengan kesal ke arah tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat terang dengan _headphone _jingga menggantung pada lehernya. Souji duduk dengan tenang, tetapi tidak mampu menutupi sedikit ekspresi kesal. Anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya memperhatikan Souji sejenak, kemudian berbisik. "Dia memang menyebalkan... kami bahkan menjulukinya King Moron. Namanya Kinshiro Morooka, dan tidak ada seorang murid pun di sekolah ini yang ingin menjadi muridnya. Percayalah, tidak hanya kau sendiri."

Souji menoleh pada anak lelaki itu, yang memiliki mata berwarna coklat susu dan memandangnya ramah, "...Dan kau...?" Souji balas berbisik.

"Namaku Hanamura Yosuke. Salam kenal. Kau berani sekali membalas kata-katanya barusan. Aku tidak yakin aku sendiri mampu melakukannya." Anak lelaki itu menyengir lebar.

Anak lelaki berambut kelabu itu balas tersenyum, dan ia mampu merasakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan seorang teman.

* * *

"Wah... Tokyo. Aku juga sebelumnya berasal dari kota besar. Souji, kurasa kita sama." Yosuke berkata ceria ketika mereka berjalan pulang sekolah. Bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu kemudian menceritakan tentang tempat asalnya, yang juga adalah sebuah kota besar, juga tentang keluarganya. "—Papa diangkat menjadi _manager _baru _Junes_. Dengar-dengar, ia juga akan membuka cabang di kota ini. Tetapi sejauh ini, setahuku belum." Yosuke tertawa.

Souji tersenyum mendengarkan kisah teman barunya itu. Ketika mereka berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, Souji melihat dua sosok gadis kecil. Souji mengenali salah satu gadis kecil itu sebagai Amagi Yukiko, teman terbaiknya selama ia tinggal di penginapan. Gadis kecil itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis kecil lain yang belum pernah Souji lihat sebelumnya. Rambut gadis kecil itu pendek, lebih pendek dari rambut hitam sebahu Yukiko. Warna rambut itu coklat susu, dengan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat ceria, dan penuh energi.

"...Oh... Chie."

Suara Yosuke memberitahu Souji bahwa nama gadis kecil berambut coklat itu adalah Chie. Yosuke segera berjalan menghampiri Chie dan kedua gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Souji dan Yosuke. Yukiko refleks tersenyum dan kedua pipinya merona ketika ia melihat Souji, sementara Chie memperhatikan Yosuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Apa, Yosuke?" gadis kecil itu bertanya.

"Um... Ingat terakhir kali kau makan _steak _dengan meminjam uangku? Ini sudah seminggu. Tolong kembalikan...?" Yosuke berkata ragu. Sesaat, Souji dapat melihat gadis kecil yang namanya ia duga sebagai Chie itu melebarkan kedua matanya seperti terkejut.

"Oh... oh. Aku lupa. Ehm... lain kali saja, ya, Yosuke." Gadis kecil itu tampak memaksakan senyum ragu. "Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"...Kapan...?" Yosuke tampak hampir menangis mendengarnya, "Ayahku terus bertanya tentang uang itu. Tolonglah..."

"Uh... aku akan mengembalikannya segera setelah aku memiliki uangnya." Chie terburu-buru menjawab. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Souji, dan senyumannya melebar. "Oh hei! Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid baru?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya ceria.

Yosuke mendengus. "...Kau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Siapa namamu?" Chie bertanya antusias, tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Yosuke dan masih tertuju pada Souji. Anak lelaki berambut kelabu itu tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Seta Souji."

"Oh... namaku Satonaka Chie. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" gadis kecil itu menjawab, "Oh, dan ini..." ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yukiko. Tetapi sebelum Chie sempat memperkenalkan Yukiko, Souji menyela kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal temanmu. Namanya Amagi Yukiko, bukan? Dia temanku." Souji berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... bagus sekali!" Chie tampak senang, kemudian berbisik pada Yukiko, "...Jadi dia anak lelaki menarik yang baru-baru ini menginap itu?"

Sesaat, paras cantik Yukiko memerah. "Ch-Chie...!"

"Ahaha... Yukiko, kau manis sekali! Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada lelaki sebelumnya!" Chie balas berbisik sambil tertawa.

"Uh... um... bukan...! Aku tidak tertarik, aku mengatakan dia anak lelaki yang ramah dan menyenangkan, itu saja!" Paras Yukiko semakin memerah dan ia mendesah. "Oh... Chie..."

"Maaf ya..." Chie menahan perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa.

Souji hanya menatap heran kedua gadis kecil itu tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suara Chie tiba-tiba kembali menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta kecil untuk menyambut murid baru? _Barbecue_? _Steak_?" Chie menyarankan dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak akan membayarnya lagi." Yosuke langsung menyela dengan sengit. "Tidak akan. Bayar untuk porsi kalian masing-masing."

"...Yosuke... kau benar-benar pelit..." Chie tampak kesal, kemudian menoleh pada Yukiko. "Kau ingin ikut, Yukiko? Ayo katakan kau mau!"

"Daging seperti itu terdengar menggemukkan." Yukiko menjawab murung. "...Tapi baiklah... aku ikut."

* * *

Keempat anak-anak itu telah berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Chie menghirup udara dengan perasaan puas. "Ah... udara segar. Sesuatu yang kurindukan setelah begitu lama duduk dalam ruang kelas yang menjemukan. Kita akan makan di mana?"

"...Kau hanya sebentar saja membicarakan udara, kemudian kembali beralih pada makanan." Yosuke membalas pelan, tetapi sepertinya Chie tidak mendengarkan Yosuke.

"..._Souzai Daigaku_? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat air liurku ingin membanjir keluar..." tatapan Chie menerawang dalam angan-angannya. "Oh... ayo cepatlah, cepatlah...!"

"Sabarlah, Chie. Kita akan segera ke sana." Yukiko tersenyum kecil, yang memicu senyuman Souji juga kembali melebar.

"Yah... jangan terburu-buru. Nikmati kehijauan sekolah kita, misalnya..." Yosuke menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambutnya. "Musim gugur memang indah, bukan? Walaupun jumlah yang akan dikeluarkan dari dompetku nanti tidak akan indah... Ah..." tatapan Yosuke tiba-tiba teralih pada salah satu pohon, dan ketiga temannya segera mengikuti pandangan Yosuke.

Dan disanalah Souji melihatnya. Gadis kecil yang selalu diimpikannya—Shirogane Naoto—berdiri bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon dan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Souji merasa wajahnya mulai panas, tetapi teman-temannya yang lain tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang jelas.

"...Anak itu..." ia mendengar Chie bergumam pelan, "...mengapa ia memandang kita seperti itu sekarang?"

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya." Yosuke langsung menjawab.

Souji menoleh pada ketiga temannya dengan ekspresi bingung yang terpancar jelas pada wajahnya. Ia berhasil bertanya pelan, "...Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Oh... dia..." Yukiko tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya pada Souji, tampak berpikir. Souji mengangkat alisnya heran.

"...Namanya Shirogane Naoto, setahun lebih muda dari kita. Kudengar dia bukan anak yang menyenangkan. Dan setahuku, ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali di sekolah ini ataupun di luar sekolah. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan berapa banyak musuhnya di sekolah ini." Yosuke akhirnya bercerita pelan, "Berdasarkan gosip-gosip yang kudengar dari murid-murid lainnya, tampaknya Shirogane memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya—kakeknya, itu lebih tepat. Ia tidak lagi memiliki orangtua, dan tinggal hanya bertiga dengan kakeknya dan seorang sekretaris pribadi. Kakeknya sangat sering bepergian."

"..._Well_, kurasa kita memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil. Gadis kecil itu pastinya kesepian..." Yukiko bergumam prihatin.

"Nah. Aku tidak menyukainya." Yosuke langsung berkata, "Ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Lidahnya juga tajam dan tidak ragu-ragu mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk hati orang lain. Gadis kecil itu kurang berperasaan. Selain itu... ia aneh."

Souji merasa hatinya sedikit tertusuk mendengar hal itu. "Aneh?"

"Hm... ia berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Sifatnya misterius... yang kutahu, ia anak yang menyebalkan. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki teman adalah bukti." Yosuke melanjutkan.

"Yosuke-kun... tidak baik kau menilai seseorang hanya dari gosip-gosip yang berkeliaran." Yukiko menyela tidak setuju. Yosuke mendesah pelan.

"Setidaknya, aku tahu ada seseorang yang jelas menyukai gadis kecil itu." Kali ini Chie yang angkat bicara. "Anak lelaki itu, kau ingat? Siapa namanya...? Um... Tatsumi Kanji."

"Tatsumi Kanji?" Souji merasa semakin tertarik mendengar ada anak lelaki yang menyukai gadis kecil itu.

"Anak itu... sama anehnya..." Yosuke kembali angkat bicara, "aku dengar dia merajut boneka di tengah-tengah pelajaran hingga menerima hukuman dari guru. Penampilannya cukup mengerikan—sangar, lebih tepatnya. Aku juga pernah mendengar dia menghajar habis anak-anak lelaki di sungai Samegawa... aku tidak tahu alasannya."

"Dia menyeramkan." Chie menyetujui sambil mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Yukiko tampak tidak setuju.

"...Kanji-kun anak yang baik."

Tetapi kalimat halus gadis kecil berambut hitam itu sepertinya tidak didengar oleh ketiga temannya. Souji kembali melirik Naoto, dan sang gadis kecil masih memandangi mereka dengan satu emosi yang mendominasi tatapannya. Souji merasakan suatu emosi itu, walaupun mereka dipisahkan dalam jarak beberapa meter.

Naoto menatap mereka dengan iri hati.

* * *

Sang rembulan telah menguasai langit malam dan menebarkan pesonanya di atas tanah Inaba. Souji menyesap kopi hangat bersama sang ayah serta paman dan bibinya. Anak lelaki itu memejamkan mata, menikmati kopi hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi itu dan mendesah puas.

"Bagaimana harimu, Souji-chan?" Sang bibi, Dojima Chisato, bertanya lembut pada Souji. Anak lelaki itu refleks tersenyum. Chisato wanita yang sangat ramah, dan Souji langsung menyukainya begitu ia berkenalan dengan bibinya.

"Menyenangkan. Aku langsung mendapat teman." Souji tersenyum senang mengingat teman-temannya, tetapi tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar ketika ia kembali teringat pada Naoto. Sang gadis kecil tidak lagi tersenyum dalam bayangan Souji, tetapi yang terus diputar oleh otak anak lelaki itu adalah ekspresi dinginnya. "...Walaupun... ada seorang... 'teman' lagi, yang kudengar memiliki masalah."

"Apa 'teman' itu adalah seorang gadis kecil manis yang menarik perhatianmu?" Chisato bertanya jahil, dan Souji merasa wajahnya memerah. Apa pikirannya semudah itu terbaca?

"Y-ya. Kurasa demikian..." Souji berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan gadis kecil itu agar wajahnya tidak semakin memerah. Chisato tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Souji dengan penuh pengertian. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Souji untuk menganggap Chisato nyaris seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Maukah kau bercerita tentang gadis kecil ini?"

Souji menelan ludah, berusaha menahan kegugupannya. "...Dia memiliki senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat." Bayangan sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu kembali muncul dalam otaknya, dan Souji merasa darahnya nyaris meluap. "Tetapi itu seperti... um... harta berharga yang terpendam sangat dalam. Aku dengar nyaris tidak pernah ada yang melihatnya tersenyum. Ta-tapi... kurasa, aku menemukan harta itu beberapa hari lalu. Lebih tepatnya, pertemuan pertamaku dengannya."

Chisato menyimak dengan hati-hati, kemudian senyumannya semakin melebar. "Kalau begitu, kau pria kecil yang sangat beruntung."

"Ya..." Souji tersenyum lembut, memejamkan matanya. "Aku sangat beruntung..."

* * *

Naoto tengah merakit suatu benda ketika kakek kandungnya berjalan memasuki kamar. Sang kakek menutup pintu kamar itu di belakangnya, dan berjalan ke arah cucunya dengan langkah pelan dan tegas.

Sang gadis kecil menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian menolehkan kepala pada sang kakek yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius yang tidak mampu dibacanya. Pria tua itu berbicara pelan, "Hari ini aku menerima telepon dari wali kelasmu... Dia mengatakan betapa tindakanmu selama pelajaran melanggar etika yang ada. Kau merakit mainan-mainan itu sementara gurumu sedang menjelaskan di depan?"

"...Dia mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak penting..." Naoto membalas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sang kakek langsung meraih pergelangan tangan cucunya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wali kelasmu juga mengatakan kau membantah sewaktu dia menegurmu."

"..." Naoto tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia akhirnya berhasil berkata, "Tegurannya tidak didasarkan pada akal sehat."

"Naoto, kau tahu bahwa kau harus menghormati gurumu." Kali ini, sang kakek meraih salah satu benda yang telah selesai dirakit sang gadis kecil, "Kau mempermalukan nama Shirogane dengan mainan tidak berguna ini."

"Ke-kembalikan..." gadis kecil itu terlihat panik, tetapi sang kakek justru menjauhkan benda itu lebih lagi darinya.

"Naoto... jika kau membuat masalah dan mempermalukan nama Shirogane dengan segala tindakanmu yang dipandang rendah oleh masyarakat, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membakar benda-benda ini." Sang kakek melemparkan benda itu kembali ke atas meja.

Sang gadis kecil terdiam memandangi mainan yang dirakitnya tersebut. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin Kakek sampaikan padaku?"

"Masih ada..." sang kakek berkata pelan, "jika kau ingin dihormati sebagai seorang detektif, kau harus menghormati masyarakat terlebih dahulu. Detektif bekerja bersama klien dan kepolisian. Membina hubungan baik dengan mereka akan sangat membantu. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu... aku ragu kau dapat menjadi seorang detektif yang baik."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang kakek berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naoto sendirian.

Gadis kecil itu mencengkeram mainan yang tengah dirakitnya sangat kuat hingga mainan itu nyaris patah. "...Tapi aku telah berusaha..." ia berbisik, tidak ditujukan pada siapa-siapa, "dan mereka selalu menolak..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Selamat malam~ :D (di tempet saya, sekarang lagi malem)

Um... maafkan saya kalo kalian merasa tokoh-tokoh di sini agak... ato bahkan sangat... OOC orz

Kakek Nao di sini agak beda dengan di fic saya yang lain. Sifatnya lebih tegas dan... bisa dinilai sendiri dengan membacanya XD *ditimpuk*

Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini, juga special thanks untuk yang menyumbangkan reviewnya ;D antara lain **Unyu **(or my partner), **toganeshiro-chan, heylalaa, MelzZz, **dan **Shieru9999** XD makasih banyak untuk kalian semua! XDD karena aku lebih semangat buat ngerjain ini dan update lagi berkat kalian ;D review reply ASAP ^^

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih bagi yang bersedia menyumbangkan reviewnya, dapat berupa komentar, kritik, kesan dan pesan, dan kawan-kawannya! XD

Till the next chap and have a nice day!

**-Snow Jou**


	3. Autumn: Hope and Disappointment

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

* * *

Ketika Naoto pertama kali bertemu kakek kandungnya, ia telah berusia empat tahun. Sang ayah menggandeng tangannya, menginstruksikan gadis kecil itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naoto mendengar bahwa kakek adalah ayah dari ibu atau ayahnya. Kakek adalah seseorang yang Naoto warisi darahnya. Dan hubungan itu membuat Naoto merasa ingin dekat dengan kakeknya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum cerah sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Hari itu, sang gadis kecil bermain sendiri di halaman rumah kakeknya. Ketika ia duduk beristirahat di teras, ia mendengar suara sang kakek di belakangnya.

"_Apa cita-citamu?"_

Dan Naoto menjawab, _"Menjadi seorang detektif."_

Waktu itu, sang kakek tersenyum padanya, dan Naoto melihat itu sebagai pertanda baik.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pertemuan mereka, sang kakek mengirimkan sebuah boneka beruang manis berwarna coklat untuk Naoto. Sang gadis kecil menyukai hadiah kecil itu, dan ia menyimpan boneka tersebut di lemari kecilnya. Naoto merawat boneka itu dengan baik dan tanpa ia sadari, benda itu telah menjadi salah satu harta berharga miliknya.

Hanya saja, hingga sekarang gadis kecil itu belum mengetahui pesan tersirat yang ada di dalam boneka beruang itu.

* * *

**Mist of Affection**

**:-:  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Life is like a box of chocolates... you never know what you're gonna get."—_Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) _in 'Forrest Gump'_

* * *

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Souji untuk dapat lebih mengenal Inaba. Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko berbaik hati mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat, menceritakan kisah-kisah menarik di kehidupan sekolah Yasogami, mengolok-olok guru-guru menyebalkan seperti Kinshiiro Morooka atau Noriko Kashiwagi.

Ia juga menyukai keluarga 'baru'nya, Dojima Ryotaro dan istrinya, Dojima Chisato. Mereka keluarga yang ramah dan menerima Souji dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka tampak senang dengan kehadiran Souji dan ayahnya di kehidupan mereka.

Anak lelaki itu begitu menikmati hari-harinya hingga ia terkadang berhasil melupakan gadis kecil yang diam-diam disukainya, Naoto. Mengingat gadis kecil itu hanya membuat Souji merasa tidak nyaman. Souji sesekali melihat sosok gadis kecil itu di sekolah. Ia pernah melihat gadis kecil itu berjalan melintasi koridor, dan ketika ia melihat Souji, sang gadis kecil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mempercepat langkahnya melintasi Souji tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Terkadang ketika Souji sedang berjalan-jalan dan bermain bersama ketiga temannya sepulang sekolah atau pada jam istirahat, ia sesekali melihat sosok gadis kecil itu memandangi mereka. Tatapan Naoto masih terasa tajam dan menusuk, namun ada saat-saat dimana Souji merasakan tatapan gadis kecil itu melembut dan bocah lelaki itu tidak dapat membaca emosi yang terkandung dalam tatapan tersebut.

Ketika ketiga temannya menyadari Naoto memperhatikan mereka, Yosuke selalu balas menatap Naoto dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dapat disebut ramah (dan biasanya pada saat itu juga sepasang mata safir perak gadis kecil itu akan langsung beralih ke hal lain dan Naoto segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka), sementara Chie hanya terlihat bingung dan tidak nyaman.

Lain halnya dengan Yukiko, yang setiap kali menyadari Naoto memperhatikan mereka, gadis kecil cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada Naoto (yang tidak pernah sekali pun membalas senyuman itu). Namun Souji merasa ia harus berterima kasih atas keramahan Yukiko. Keberadaan Yukiko membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Yukiko selalu terkesan bertoleransi dan membantu Souji keluar dari rasa bingungnya antara 'kesukaan'nya pada Naoto dan ketidaksetujuan bisu sahabat-sahabatnya akan perasaan Souji.

Tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengetahui perasaan Souji terhadap Naoto, tetapi ide bahwa 'Souji ingin berteman dengan Naoto' terkesan tidak menyenangkan bagi Yosuke atau bahkan Chie.

"Souji, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, hiraukan gadis kecil itu," Yosuke sesekali memperingatkannya.

Namun Souji tahu ia tidak dapat menghiraukannya begitu saja. Itu bukan karakternya. Ia merasa harus menyelesaikan 'permasalahan' ini dengan gadis kecil itu. Mungkin gadis kecil itu membencinya karena Souji telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya. Tetapi sesekali anak lelaki itu juga dapat dibuat kesal ketika Naoto jelas-jelas bersikap seolah-olah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berkenalan, namun di lain waktu Naoto memperhatikannya seperti mereka memang pernah berhubungan sebelumnya.

…Dan Souji merasa ia _nyaris_ ikut berpikir bahwa gadis kecil itu memang menyebalkan. Sikapnya dingin. Ketika Souji mencoba menyapanya, pemuda itu merasa ia menyapa tembok atau benda apa pun yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka. Naoto bahkan tidak sekalipun meliriknya.

* * *

"Kerjakan soal ini, dan jangan pulang sampai kau menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sempurna." Kata-kata wali kelasnya, Morooka, meluncur bagai roket yang kemudian meledak dan merenggut ketentraman hati Souji. Guru tonggos itu akhirnya berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada Souji atas kelancangan anak lelaki itu dengan menahannya sepulang sekolah pada suatu hari dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal-soal sulit.

Souji mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan mata yang terasa berat dan ia menguap berkali-kali. Soal tersebut ternyata memang sangat sulit dan Souji tahu soal ini tidak ditujukan untuk anak SD. Morooka benar-benar berbakat memancing emosi anak-anak.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan soal tersebut dengan susah payah, Souji akhirnya berhasil keluar dari siksaan dalam kelas dan mendapati sekolah itu telah sepi. Sekarang sudah sangat sore, dan anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang secepatnya. Entah kenapa, seharian itu langit dilukis dengan warna kelabu yang muram. Awan-awan hitam tampak jenuh oleh air, dan Souji dapat menebak sebentar lagi hujan akan ditumpahkan dari langit.

Ia tidak ingin kehujanan. Nasibnya sudah cukup buruk mengalami siksaan dari wali kelasnya, dan apa ia harus pulang di bawah jarum-jarum tajam hujan lebat?

Berasumsi diguyur hujan lebat akan memperburuk kondisi tubuh sekaligus suasana hatinya, anak lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya nyaris berlari ketika ia merasakan angin mulai menerpa pepohonan yang gugur hingga mereka bergemerisik dan melambai-lambai, daun-daun merah kekuningan mereka menari-nari di udara.

Saat Souji tengah berjalan cepat dan mencapai pinggir sungai Samegawa, secara tiba-tiba sesuatu yang terbang terbawa angin menubruk wajahnya dan pandangannya terhalang.

"Aw…! Apa-apaan ini?" Souji menggeram kesal sambil menarik benda yang menghalangi pandangannya tersebut. Ketika benda itu ditarik dari wajahnya, angin dingin yang lebih kencang kembali menerpa wajahnya. Souji menyadari benda itu adalah secarik kertas.

Souji memperhatikannya sekilas dan mendapati itu adalah kertas ujian sekolah. Mata pelajaran matematika dengan nilai sempurna, 100, tertera dalam kotak nilai. Bocah lelaki itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama pemilik kertas ujian itu.

'Shirogane Naoto'.

Anak lelaki itu terbengong sesaat, namun lamunan singkatnya dibuyarkan oleh suara yang menyatu dengan deru angin.

"Kau bangga menjadi satu-satunya murid yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna seangkatan?" suara itu tidak terdengar familiar, namun nadanya menyebalkan. Souji mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tiga orang anak lelaki berdiri di sekitar seorang gadis kecil yang ia kenali sebagai Naoto. Salah satu anak lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan gadis kecil itu menggenggam sebuah tas. Souji mengira itu adalah tas sekolah Naoto, karena ketiga anak lelaki lainnya menyandang tas mereka masing-masing di punggung, dan Souji tidak dapat melihat Naoto membawa tas.

Naoto terlihat kesal, namun ia hanya menjawab tenang dengan suara yang cukup pelan, walaupun Souji masih dapat mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak…" gadis kecil itu menjawab, "tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan. Soal-soal tersebut…" Naoto kemudian menatap anak lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan menantang, "…memang mudah."

Pernyataan jujur Naoto sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah—justru menyulut api dengan minyak. Wajah anak lelaki di hadapannya tampak merah seperti direbus. Tas milik Naoto yang digenggamnya kemudian dibuka lebar, dan ia mengeluarkan buku-buku serta beberapa tumpuk kertas ujian dan tugas-tugas di dalamnya, membiarkan kertas-kertas itu terbang menyebar terbawa angin. Sementara buku-buku sekolah yang dibawa Naoto dilemparkan anak itu ke sungai Samegawa di dekat mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Naoto berteriak marah atas tindakan itu. Kedua anak lelaki di sekitarnya langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Naoto sebelum gadis kecil itu sempat menerjang anak lelaki di hadapannya.

Wajah Naoto ikut memerah karena marah dan kesal. "Kalian semua idiot!" gadis kecil itu berkata keras.

Ketiga anak lelaki di sekitarnya tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Salah seorang anak lelaki yang menahan Naoto berkata kesal, "Apa? Beraninya kau mengatai kami—"

"Kalian hanya bisa mengepung seseorang yang nilainya lebih baik dari kalian, bukan?" Naoto melembutkan sedikit suaranya, namun masih bernada sinis, "Kalian semua lelaki pengecut. Apa kalian merasa pintar? Menurutku, memang otak udang kalian yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal itu."

Sebelum salah seorang pun dari ketiga anak lelaki itu sempat bereaksi, Naoto meneruskan kata-katanya, "Guru-guru di sekolah selama ini bermurah hati pada kalian, memberikan kalian posisi tiga besar dan anak emas di kelas. Entah guru-guru itu sadar bahwa kalian lebih idiot daripada keledai atau tidak."

Dari kata-kata Naoto, Souji menarik kesimpulan bahwa setelah kehadiran Naoto, tampaknya posisi tiga besar mereka tersingkirkan. Anak lelaki itu menggenggam kertas ujian Naoto lebih erat di tangannya, berpikir apa sebaiknya ia ikut campur atau tidak. Angin menerpa mereka lebih kencang dan Souji akhirnya merasakan titik-titik air yang dingin mulai membasahi kulitnya.

Kali ini, ketiga anak lelaki itu—terutama yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Naoto—benar-benar tampak marah dan wajah mereka semerah tomat. "Sialan…" Souji mendengar anak lelaki di hadapan Naoto bergumam, kemudian ia tiba-tiba mendorong gadis kecil itu kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua anak lelaki yang menahannya langsung melonggarkan tangan mereka dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu terjatuh keras ke tanah ketika didorong. Souji dapat mendengar jeritan kecil dan singkat keluar dari mulut sang gadis kecil yang kaget ketika didorong.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum puas, "Ini akibat kesombonganmu, Shirogane."

Souji tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Souji langsung memutuskan untuk menolong gadis kecil itu, namun belum sempat ia berlari atau berteriak, sesuatu melesat dari belakang Souji. Benda yang melesat itu kemudian mengenai wajah anak lelaki yang mendorong Naoto dengan kuat dan menjatuhkan anak lelaki itu ke tanah.

Benda itu adalah sebuah tas sekolah. Seseorang melemparnya dari belakang Souji, dan secara otomatis anak lelaki itu langsung menolehkan kepala ke belakangnya. Souji mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang tampak garang dan membuatnya merinding. Rambutnya kelabu terang, dan jaket hitam menutupi punggungnya. Anak lelaki itu tampak sangat marah, dan ekspresi itu membuat penampilannya lebih mengerikan.

"…I-itu Tatsumi Kanji!"

Salah seorang anak lelaki menunjuk dengan jari gemetar sementara anak lelaki yang mendorong Naoto masih berusaha berdiri. Setelah anak itu berhasil berdiri, ia justru menatap Kanji dengan menantang, walaupun Souji dapat melihat tubuhnya gemetar sedikit. Mungkin karena angin, mungkin juga karena anak lelaki mengerikan di belakangnya itu.

Souji pernah mendengar tentang Tatsumi Kanji pada hari pertamanya di sekolah.

'_Dia sama anehnya. Aku dengar dia merajut boneka di tengah-tengah pelajaran hingga menerima hukuman dari guru. Penampilannya cukup mengerikan—sangar, lebih tepatnya. Aku juga pernah mendengar dia menghajar habis anak-anak lelaki di sungai Samegawa... aku tidak tahu alasannya.' _Penjelasan Yosuke kembali diputar di otaknya. Namun pikiran Souji kembali teralih oleh suara salah satu anak lelaki yang mengganggu Naoto.

"Kau mau apa, Banci?" Anak lelaki itu menantang.

Anak yang dipanggil Tatsumi Kanji itu langsung berlari melesat melewati Souji seperti banteng dan menerjang ketiga anak itu. "Kalianlah yang banci!" Ia berteriak marah, suaranya menggelegar dan membuat Souji ikut gemetar.

Kanji menangkap kerah salah satu anak lelaki itu dan meninju wajahnya hingga anak itu terhempas ke belakang. "Mengganggu anak perempuan hanya karena kalian _memang _lebih idiot darinya hanyalah perbuatan banci!" Kanji beralih pada anak yang lain dan menjatuhkannya dengan satu tinju telak di hidungnya.

Satu anak lelaki yang tersisa berdiri dengan kaki lemas di depan Kanji. Teman-temannya yang lain berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari Kanji yang telah memantapkan langkahnya dan berdiri tegak serta protektif di dekat Naoto. Gadis kecil itu terduduk di tempatnya jatuh. Souji tidak dapat membaca ekspresi apa-apa dari sang gadis kecil. Ia hanya terlihat… sedih.

"Su-sudah kubilang, kan…" Salah satu anak lelaki yang berhasil berdiri menoleh pada Kanji dengan takut, "Jangan mengganggu Shirogane… Kau akan dihajar oleh si beringas itu."

Kanji menatap ketiga anak itu dengan kegarangan seekor harimau. "Pergi sana!" ia bersuara sangat keras seperti auman singa dan kembali berlari ke arah mereka. Ketiga anak itu langsung berteriak takut dan lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan mereka.

Souji menyadari dirinya memperhatikan setiap kejadian dengan mulut menganga seperti orang bodoh. Naoto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hingga Kanji menoleh ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis kecil itu tampak ragu sejenak, kemudian memutuskan tidak menerima tangan Kanji dan berdiri sendiri.

"…Kau tidak a-apa-apa…?" Kanji bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Seketika anak lelaki garang itu terlihat lebih… 'jinak'… dan tidak lagi terlihat begitu mengerikan. Kanji justru terlihat malu-malu.

"…'Karena kalian _memang _lebih idiot darinya'…" Naoto mengulang kata-kata Kanji, "Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku _memang_ idiot… dan mereka _lebih _idiot…"

Kanji seketika tampak bingung, kemudian kedua matanya melebar. "…Uh…" anak lelaki itu tiba-tiba tampak kehilangan kata-kata sesaat, kemudian berhasil menggerakkan lidahnya untuk membentuk satu kalimat, "Ka-kautahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Ya… aku tahu." Naoto menarik napas memperhatikan tasnya yang terbuka dan kertas-kertas ujian serta tugas-tugasnya yang telah hilang terbawa angin. Beberapa bukunya tercebur ke dalam sungai yang sekarang telah mengalir lebih deras sejak rintik-rintik hujan membasahi mereka (walaupun rintik-rintik itu tidak dihempaskan dengan deras oleh awan ke bawahnya).

Naoto tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Souji. "…Apa yang kaulihat…?" gadis kecil itu bertanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Souji menyadari dirinya telah berjalan mendekati mereka, hingga Kanji juga menoleh padanya.

Souji menelan ludahnya. "…Shirogane-san… kau terluka."

Saat itu juga Naoto memandangi tangan dan kakinya yang lecet ketika terjatuh tadi. "…Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Uh…" suara Kanji tiba-tiba memotong, "Kurasa… kau harus diobati… Naoto-chan."

_Naoto-chan_?

Sesuatu yang tidak nyaman tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari hati Souji ketika ia mendengar panggilan Kanji untuk Naoto. Souji hanya memanggil gadis kecil itu 'Naoto' dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa Kanji telah mengenal Naoto dan berteman dekat?

"Kanji-kun, aku tidak apa-apa." Naoto menjawab sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walaupun tipis dan cukup samar, itu senyuman kedua dari bibir Naoto yang pernah Souji lihat. "Kurasa aku bertanggung jawab untuk tubuh dan pakaianmu yang basah. Bagaimana kalau kau ke tempatku untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu?"

Souji merasa jantungnya berdegup. "…Eh… Shirogane-san, kupikir…" Souji akhirnya berani mengangkat suaranya, "Tidak baik untuk anak perempuan sepertimu… erm…" Souji ingin mengatakan bahwa sepertinya bukan ide yang cukup baik mengajak 'anak sangar' ini ke rumahnya, tetapi Souji tahu kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan hanya didasari atas keegoisannya sendiri. Souji menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "…Maksudku… sebaiknya kau tidak berlama-lama di bawah hujan." Souji mengatakan itu sambil melepas jaketnya dan menutup sebagian kepala gadis kecil itu dengan benda tersebut.

Naoto menerimanya dengan mencengkeram jaket itu lebih erat di atas kepalanya. Gadis kecil menatap Souji sekilas, "…Kau akan kedinginan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat!" Souji menjawab dengan nada suara riang yang agak dipaksakan. Anak lelaki itu tahu suaranya terdengar aneh. Souji kemudian merasakan tatapan Naoto pada kertas ujian miliknya yang digenggam Souji sedari tadi.

"Ini kertas ujianmu…" Souji langsung tersenyum, "Maaf, aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan kertas-kertas lain ataupun buku-bukumu." Anak lelaki itu menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum meminta maaf. Ia memang sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Sewaktu anak-anak lelaki itu menerbangkan kertas ujian dan tugas-tugas yang telah dibuat Naoto dengan susah payah, Souji hanya terbengong dan tidak melakukan usaha apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan benda-benda itu.

Itu perbuatan yang menurut Souji ceroboh dan bodoh untuk dirinya.

"Setidaknya… kau berhasil menyelamatkan satu lembar…" kata Naoto sambil meraih kertas itu dari Souji. Gadis kecil itu tidak tersenyum, tetapi Souji dapat merasakan bahwa gadis kecil itu sungguh berterima kasih atas usaha kecil Souji.

Untuk waktu yang Souji rasa sekitar dua menit, tidak ada sepatah pun kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang pun dari ketika anak itu. Udara hanya diisi oleh bunyi gemerisik pohon, daun-daun yang bergesekan dengan tanah, angin yang berhembus, rintik hujan dan gemuruh petir.

"…Sebaiknya kami pergi…" Naoto memecah keheningan, kemudian mulai melangkah dengan jaket Souji melindungi kepalanya. Kanji dengan ragu berjalan mengikuti gadis kecil itu, dan Souji memandang kepergian mereka. Sebelum Souji ikut berjalan untuk pulang, ia melihat Naoto menolehkan kepala dan meliriknya sekilas.

Kemudian mulut gadis kecil itu bergerak pelan, dan ia bersuara begitu lembut seperti bisikan. Souji tidak dapat mendengarnya, tetapi ia menangkap kata-kata itu dari gerak bibir sang gadis kecil. _'Terima kasih.' _

Kemudian Souji berjalan pulang ke rumah, menerima omelan kecil dari Chisato karena ia pulang terlambat sekaligus tubuhnya basah kuyup. Anak lelaki itu kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, dan menarik napas.

Hari ini terasa sungguh melelahkan… dan menyebalkan. Tetapi ketika ia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naoto… dan anak lelaki bernama Kanji itu, Souji beranggapan hari ini tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Efek kehujanan kemarin akhirnya dirasakan Souji keesokan paginya. Ia terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan terasa berat. Anak lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan tahu bahwa ia terserang demam. Ditambah lagi, udara pagi itu sama sekali tidak tertahankan. Apa musim gugur bisa terasa _begitu_ dingin?

Ia mendengar suara samar-samar Chisato memanggilnya dari bawah. Dengan lemas Souji berusaha berdiri, dan kepalanya serasa berkunang-kunang ketika ia mencoba berjalan.

"Souji-chan?" suara Chisato terdengar jelas di depan pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya wanita itu memutuskan untuk menengok Souji karena anak lelaki itu tidak membalas panggilannya sedari tadi. "Boleh aku membuka pintu?"

"Uh-huh…" Souji berusaha mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar hingga di luar. Sesaat kemudian, Chisato berjalan memasuki kamar dan mendapati Souji telah duduk kembali di atas ranjangnya. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi Souji.

"Souji-chan, kau sakit?" tanya Chisato khawatir sambil berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian menekan tangannya di dahi Souji untuk merasakan panas tubuhnya. "Kau demam…" kata Chisato akhirnya dan menjauhkan tangannya. "Aku tidak melihat ada alasan kau harus masuk sekolah hari ini. Beristirahatlah."

Souji merasa cukup terhibur dengan tawaran Chisato. Ia memang mengharapkan istirahat lebih, terutama setelah Morooka menindasnya.

Jadilah hari itu Souji beristirahat di atas tempat tidurnya, menikmati waktu absen sekolahnya sebisa mungkin. Terkadang ia kembali mengingat Naoto dan Kanji. Apa Naoto juga jatuh sakit? Bagaimana dengan Kanji…?

Kanji tidak terlihat mudah sakit. Namun Naoto…

Souji mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Ia menginginkan kabar kesehatan gadis kecil itu segera sampai padanya saat itu juga. Namun Souji tahu ia bukan seorang raja yang dapat seenaknya meminta seseorang mengecek keadaan Naoto dan melaporkan padanya.

Hari telah siang, dan anak lelaki itu mulai bosan berbaring.

Souji berusaha untuk duduk, kemudian menyentuhkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya merinding, namun ia masih berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Souji menyibakkan gordennya hingga terbuka dan menekankan dahinya ke arah jendela itu, sambil mengintip ke luar, seolah mengharapkan begitu Souji menyibak gordennya, ia akan dapat melihat sosok gadis kecil itu.

Apa yang di luar dugaan Souji, ia sungguh-sungguh melihatnya.

Souji melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok Shirogane Naoto tengah berjalan ke arah pintu kediaman Dojima. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan jaket musim dingin birunya, dan kedua lengannya mendekap sesuatu yang tertutup kain. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya hingga ke rumah Dojima?

Anak lelaki itu memperhatikan sang gadis kecil menekan bel pintu, dan Souji juga dapat mendengar bunyi bel itu dari bawah. Tidak salah lagi, Naoto benar-benar mengunjungi kediaman Dojima.

Souji segera menutup gordennya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan ia tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Apakah… Naoto datang untuk menjenguknya?

…Tidak mungkin.

Tentunya Naoto bukan ingin menjenguknya. Mungkin ia datang karena urusan penting dengan Dojima. Bagaimanapun… Dojima Ryotaro seorang detektif. Mungkin ada saja orang yang ingin meminta bantuannya.

Dan hal itu justru membuat Souji semakin penasaran. Untuk apa Naoto pergi menemui detektif? Apa ia terlibat masalah?

Beribu pertanyaan menyerang otak anak lelaki itu seperti hujan badai. Souji tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, hingga ia berjalan pelan ke depan pintu kamarnya dan menekankan telinga ke pintu tersebut, berusaha mendengar suara Naoto yang mungkin telah memasuki kediaman Dojima.

"…Ah… dia ada di atas…" terdengar suara Chisato, "Dia demam."

Chisato tentunya merujuk pada dirinya. Souji berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama dan Chisato melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kamarnya terletak di sebelah kanan ketika kau menaiki tangga—ah, terima kasih, Naoto-chan."

Souji sulit mendengar suara Naoto, bahkan tidak mendengar suara gadis kecil itu sama sekali—seakan-akan Chisato sedang berbicara sendiri.

Namun sesuatu mengejutkan bocah lelaki itu ketika ia mendengar bunyi langkah seseorang. Langkahnya terdengar ringan, sepertinya bukan Dojima ataupun ayahnya. Bunyi langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas dan akhirnya terhenti. Souji tersentak kaget dan menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu ketika pintu tersebut diketuk dari luar.

Benarkah yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Naoto?

Anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab ketukan itu dulu, berharap mendengar suara orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namun anak lelaki itu hanya mendengar pintu diketuk sekali lagi, hingga ia akhirnya terpaksa merespon. Tidak sopan membiarkan seseorang menunggu di luar tanpa jawaban.

"…Tunggu, siapa?" Souji bertanya dengan suara yang berusaha ia keraskan agar terdengar di depan pintu. Seketika, bunyi ketukan itu menghilang, dan Souji mendengar suara berdeham yang familiar serta terdengar merdu dan manis.

"…I-ini aku."

Itu benar-benar suara Naoto.

Souji segera membuka pintunya dengan ragu-ragu dan perlahan-lahan. Ia sedikit mengintip keluar sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar. Souji menelan ludah ketika mendapati gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di bawah hujan kemarin berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan jaket musim dinginnya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih. Souji dapat melihat perban tipis yang melingkar pada kedua telapak tangan gadis kecil itu serta plester obat yang merekat pada salah satu lututnya.

Dan ketika Souji menatapnya, wajah sang gadis kecil tampak memerah dan bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

Anak lelaki itu hanya terpana selama beberapa detik, hingga Naoto dengan malu-malu memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "…Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu…?" tanyanya dengan suara halus.

Souji mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali ketika lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara halus dan canggung yang keluar dari mulut Naoto. "Oh… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Souji akhirnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat 'baik-baik saja'. Sebaiknya kau jangan terus berdiri di sini." Naoto berkata gugup. Senyum kecilnya terlihat agak dipaksakan. Ketika Souji tidak langsung merespon, gadis kecil itu terdiam memandangi Souji, hingga ia berhasil menyampaikan maksudnya, "Sebaiknya kau berbaring di ranjang."

"…Oh…" Souji akhirnya membalas. Kembali berbaring di ranjang terdengar cukup menggoda berhubung kepalanya kembali terasa pusing dan kelelahan kembali mendatanginya. Tetapi berbaring di ranjang di kamarnya dengan Naoto yang duduk ato berdiri di sampingnya…

…Itu sedikit terkesan… janggal.

Souji membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Ia merasa langkahnya sedikit oleng, dan seketika itu juga tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menopang Souji agar tidak terjatuh. Souji tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari tindakan Naoto. Gadis kecil itu kemudian membantunya berjalan ke arah ranjang dan merapikan ranjang itu sedikit sebelum membantu Souji untuk berbaring.

Naoto menarik napas dan dengan perlahan meraih sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil ruangan itu. Gadis kecil itu segera meletakkan keranjang tersebut di atas meja sebelum ia dengan sigap membantu Souji melangkah.

Sang gadis kecil mendekap keranjang buah itu dan berdiri di samping ranjang Souji. "Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan. Mereka segar dan menyehatkan…"

"Terima kasih…" Souji tersenyum sopan sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan yang melekat pada otaknya sedari tadi, "…Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari untuk menjengukku?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, Souji menangkap ekspresi yang kurang nyaman dari wajah sang gadis kecil. Tanpa sadar sang gadis kecil mempererat dekapannya pada keranjang buah-buahan itu. "…Maaf."

Souji mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berinisiatif untuk menjengukmu." Gadis kecil itu akhirnya berkata, "Lebih tepatnya… aku nyaris _terpaksa _datang menjengukmu."

Entah kenapa, kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis kecil itu membuat Souji kecewa.

"Oh… baiklah." Hanya itu jawaban yang berhasil dilontarkan Souji. Naoto berhenti menatapnya dan mengalihkannya pada hal lain.

"Kakek menyuruhku datang kemari. Bagaimanapun, aku bertanggung jawab." Naoto berbicara dengan suara yang lebih halus.

_Menyuruh._ Kata-kata itu terkesan kurang mengenakkan.

Hening yang cukup lama membungkus atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Souji dapat melihat sang gadis kecil bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri hingga akhirnya berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah meja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari _futon. _Naoto meletakkan keranjang buah itu di atas meja, kemudian duduk di samping meja tersebut.

Sang gadis kecil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Souji. Ia terdengar ragu sebelum bertanya malu-malu sambil meraih sepotong apel dari keranjang buah yang dibawanya. "…I-ingin kupotongkan apel?"

Naoto berusaha membuat suasana lebih nyaman. Ia merasa tidak enak, tentu saja. Bahkan kehadirannya di tempat ini telah membuat Souji tegang, dan anak lelaki itu dapat melihat Naoto bahkan lebih gugup darinya. Souji berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Eh…" Souji akhirnya bersuara, "Terima kasih, tapi… bagaimana kalau kau mengupas kulitnya? Aku kurang suka kulit apel… dan mungkin buah yang lain juga. Aku cukup bosan makan apel."

Saat Souji mengatakan itu, Naoto telah meraih pisau kecil yang ada di dalam keranjang dan telah mengiris sedikit apel itu. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengirisnya pelan tanpa mengupas kulitnya.

"Kulit apel mengandung antioksidan dan serat yang lebih tinggi dibanding daging buahnya," gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata, "dan semakin banyak buah apel yang dikonsumsi seseorang, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan orang tersebut terkena kanker paru-paru, juga kanker usus dan kanker hati. Buah apel juga melindungi tulang, mengurangi kemungkinan terserang asma, mencegah penyakit Alzheimer, dan membantu mengatasi diabetes. Dan apa kau tahu bahwa orang yang mengonsumsi dua buah apel sehari dapat mengurangi kolesterol sekitar 16 persen? Kemudian—"

Suara gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba terputus, dan wajahnya memerah. Ia memutus kontak matanya dengan Souji dan terlihat gelisah. "…Maaf," akhirnya ia berkata, "aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Oh." Souji tidak menyangka ia akan menerima ceramah tentang betapa bermanfaatnya buah apel. Selain itu, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kalimat-kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Naoto padanya sebelum anak lelaki itu sempat menyela.

"Ma-maksudku…" gadis kecil itu kembali terfokus pada apel dan pisau di tangannya, "tidak ada salahnya kau mengonsumsi buah ini."

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak perlu… sungguh." Souji agak kebingungan dalam mengatur nada suaranya, tetapi ia sadar akan nada suaranya yang terdengar kurang tepat, "Maaf. Aku tadi bahkan memintamu mengupas kulitnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau boleh membawa buah-buahan itu pulang. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Tentu saja… aku berterima kasih untuk apel yang kaupotong. Aku janji akan memakannya."

Ketika Souji selesai mengatakan itu, ia sadar kata-kata yang digunakannya kurang tepat. Anak lelaki itu sadar Naoto tidak lagi menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu menurunkan pandangan matanya dan kedua tangannya menegang.

"Mu-mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini. Maaf mengganggu…" gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata dan meninggalkan potongan-potongan apel itu di atas piring, kemudian langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Hal ini membuat Souji sedikit terkejut. "Tapi… aku berharap kau menyukai buah-buahan yang kubawa."

_Tunggu. _Souji ingin mengungkapkan kata itu, tetapi kata tersebut seakan-akan menggantung di tenggorokannya dan ia tidak mendengar suaranya keluar. Sebelum Souji sempat mencegah kepergian gadis kecil itu, Naoto telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan membukanya, "Jika kau memang bosan dan tidak suka…" Naoto berkata pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Souji, "kau boleh memberikan potongan apel itu dan buah-buahan lainnya pada bibimu. Dia tampak menyukainya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naoto berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar.

Apa yang tersisa darinya hanyalah sekeranjang buah-buahan segar yang kelihatan lezat tergeletak di atas meja, juga sepiring kecil potongan buah apel manis.

* * *

Naoto berbohong tentang kakeknya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menjenguk Souji. Naoto memang sungguh-sungguh berinisiatif menjenguk anak lelaki itu, karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Kakeknya bahkan tidak menanyakan milik siapa jaket yang dibawanya ketika ia sampai di rumah bersama Kanji. Ia terlalu sibuk pada urusannya sendiri untuk memperhatikan hal semacam itu.

Namun sang gadis kecil akhirnya menyesal atas perbuatannya barusan. Tentu saja Souji tidak menginginkan Naoto menjenguknya atau berada di rumahnya. Naoto merasakan atmosfer yang benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika ia memasuki kamar anak lelaki itu. Dan jelas sekali Souji merasa canggung dan terganggu. Sewaktu ia menawarkan diri untuk memotong buah apel untuk menunjukkan sedikit kepeduliaannya, Souji terlihat ragu dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terhibur, dan ia bahkan menolak hadiah kecilnya dan secara halus 'mengusir' gadis kecil itu keluar.

Anak lelaki itu tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, ataupun buah yang dipilihnya dengan hati-hati dan ia beli dengan uang sakunya sendiri.

'_Memangnya aku siapa…?' _batin gadis kecil itu dalam hati, _'Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan anak lelaki itu. Dia meminjamkan jaketnya padaku untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Itu saja. Dia mungkin merasa itu adalah kewajibannya. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Dia mungkin membenciku… Mengapa aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menjenguknya, seolah-olah hubungan kami lebih dekat dari kenyataannya…?' _

Seketika, Naoto berpikir tentunya ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh barusan. Souji adalah anak yang sopan dan selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan orang lain. Ia mendengar karakter-karakter itu dari anak-anak yang terkadang membicarakan Souji di sekolah. Dan sifatnya itulah yang membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menghargai usaha Naoto, tetapi mungkin dalam hati anak lelaki itu merasa geli. Baginya, gadis kecil itu mungkin terkesan aneh dan sekarang berusaha mendekatinya.

Dalam hatinya, mungkin Souji mencemoohnya. Mungkin Souji berpikir Naoto begitu kesepian hingga ia akan mendekati siapa pun yang sedikit saja berbuat kebaikan padanya, tanpa maksud apa-apa. Dan hal itu membuat sang gadis kecil merasa malu. Tentu saja jika Souji berpikir seperti itu, hal itu tidak benar. Tetapi seperti apa yang dikatakan kakeknya, yang penting adalah tanggapan masyarakat.

Tidak ada gunanya jika ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Mereka semua menganggapnya demikian.

Tanpa sang gadis kecil itu sadari, ia telah berjalan hingga ke bukit Inaba itu. Ini adalah tempat yang paling disukainya. Ia sering datang kemari untuk menciptakan 'mainan-mainan'nya, melihat keindahan kota, dan membuang barang-barang yang tidak diinginkannya lagi.

Hari hampir gelap dan bukit itu telah sepi. Hembusan angin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi digantikan oleh musim dingin membuatnya menggigil. Naoto kemudian berjalan ke arah gazebo di dekat pinggir pagar kayu, dan duduk beristirahat di sana.

Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan langit sekilas. Sekitar setengah jam hingga satu jam lagi, langit akan menggelap dan udara akan semakin dingin. Tetapi entah kenapa…

Entah kenapa, gadis kecil itu tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Seandainya ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya malam ini… apakah kakeknya atau sang sekretaris pribadi akan menyadari bahwa gadis kecil itu belum pulang?

Sang sekretaris pribadi, Yakushiji, biasanya lebih menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Naoto. _Tentu saja, _pikir gadis kecil itu, _itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Aku adalah objek yang harus diurusnya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya… itu saja._

Sedangkan sang kakek…? Ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan Naoto, dan seandainya ia mendatangi Naoto untuk berbicara, itu bukanlah pembicaraan menyenangkan antar anggota keluarga.

Kakeknya hanya akan menasihatinya tentang perilakunya di sekolah dan di masyarakat, mengatakan kepadanya _berulang-ulang _bahwa Naoto tidak akan menjadi seorang detektif yang dihormati ataupun dihargai kalau ia tidak menghormati dan menghargai orang lain. Terkadang kakeknya bahkan berkata Naoto mungkin tidak dapat menjadi seorang detektif sama sekali.

Dan hal itu berarti—berdasarkan kesimpulan yang Naoto tarik sendiri—ia khawatir Naoto akan memutus garis keturunan detektif dari keluarga Shirogane, dan gadis kecil itu adalah perusak dan _aib_ bagi keluarga mereka.

Namun saat ini, sang gadis kecil tidak ingin mengingat atau memikirkan hal-hal yang memilukan hatinya tersebut. Ia hanya mengharapkan sedikit kepedulian, bahwa ada yang menyadari dirinya belum pulang dan seseorang akan mencarinya.

Kakeknya maupun Yakushiji tahu bukit ini adalah tempat yang paling disukai Naoto, dan tempat di mana gadis kecil itu selalu bermain maupun menyendiri. Seandainya mereka mencarinya, mereka tentunya tahu ke mana mereka harus mencari.

Gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk duduk di gazebo itu hingga larut malam.

* * *

Dojima Ryotaro berencana untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menikmati semilir angin paling segar yang bisa didapatkannya di Inaba—dan tempat yang ditujunya adalah bukit. Tetapi malam itu, ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya melintasi jalan menanjak di dekat bukit, ia tahu rencananya batal. Hujan telah mengguyur Inaba dengan sangat deras dan jalan menuju bukit menjadi licin dan lebih berbahaya.

Hujan yang deras memburamkan kaca mobilnya. Ryotaro berharap hujan turun lebih cepat sebelum ia berkendara ke arah bukit. Sekarang ia harus melintasi bukit itu dan mengendarai mobilnya di jalan menurun yang licin. Ia hanya kurang menyukainya. Jalan ini terkadang membuat ban mobilnya terjerembap ke tanah berlumpur.

Ketika mobilnya terpaksa melintasi puncak bukit itu, cahaya mobilnya sempat menangkap bayangan kecil di bangku gazebo larut malam itu. Ryotaro memicingkan matanya. Kegelapan malam dan hujan yang deras menghambatnya untuk melihat sesuatu itu dengan jelas, tetapi itu seperti bayangan seseorang.

Ryotaro bekerja sebagai seorang detektif, dan ia berpikir ini adalah salah satu kewajibannya untuk memeriksa. Ryotaro kemudian meraih payung yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil dan berjalan keluar menembus angin dan hujan dengan payung itu sebagai pelindung. Pria itu melangkah dengan beberapa pikiran dalam otaknya.

Bayangan itu seperti bayangan manusia. Ryotaro berharap bayangan itu bukan mayat dari korban pembunuhan.

Secara perlahan-lahan, ia melangkah semakin mendekati gazebo dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal sosok sekaligus namanya. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil, terbaring tidur di atas bangku gazebo, di bawah naungan atap gazebo kecil itu yang melindunginya dari hujan deras. Dan gadis kecil itu ia kenali sebagai Shirogane Naoto, cucu perempuan dari Shirogane Masahiro, detektif senior yang sangat ia hormati di Inaba ini.

_Apa _yang dilakukan gadis kecil ini di _tempat ini_? Saat ini hujan deras dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Ryotaro tidak dapat memikirkan alasan mengapa Naoto berada di tempat ini. Pria itu kemudian menyentuh wajah gadis kecil yang tertidur itu, dan merasakan betapa dingin kulitnya, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ryotaro merasa yakin hal ini disebabkan angin malam musim gugur yang semakin dingin akibat hujan deras. Ketika ia menekan sisi leher gadis kecil itu, Ryotaro masih merasakan kehangatan.

Ryotaro menyadari sedikit garis samar di sisi pelupuk matanya. Gadis kecil itu habis menangis, ia menyadari itu. Mungkin ia menangis hingga tertidur.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu…?" Ryotaro berbisik dan mendesah pelan. "Tidak baik kau tidur di tempat seperti ini di tengah hujan dan sekarang larut malam…"

Pria itu kemudian meletakkan payungnya yang terbuka di sisi bangku, dan menggendong gadis kecil itu dengan hati-hati di punggungnya, berharap tidak membangunkan gadis kecil itu. Naoto terlihat sangat lelah.

Dengan satu tangan menopang Naoto di punggungnya dan satu tangan lagi memegang payung yang melindungi mereka, Ryotaro berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membaringkan gadis kecil itu di kursi penumpang di belakang mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Ryotaro kemudian duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil menutup payung dan pintu mobil. Ia meletakkan payung itu di bawah kursi di sampingnya.

Sambil berkendara meninggalkan bukit itu, Ryotaro sesekali memperhatikan Naoto yang berbaring dan masih tertidur di kursi belakang. Ia akan menghubungi Shirogane Masahiro tentang keberadaan gadis kecil ini, meskipun masih ada beberapa pertanyaan dalam otaknya yang perlu ia ketahui jawabannya dari sang gadis kecil.

_Sepertinya Souji akan terkejut nanti, _batin Ryotaro sambil sedikit menahan senyum.

* * *

**A/N: **

Saya tau saya nelantarin fic" saya di sini cukup lama... jadi mohon maaf kalo fic" saya jadi sampah yang terlalu lama ngendap di fandom tanpa kemajuan (_ _")

Eh... saya bingung mau ngomong apa karena banyak juga anggota baru di fandom ini... :'D eh, pesen saya... saya mohon maaf karena keterlambatan dan kemampuan nulis saya yang makin melorot ajaaa :'D

Mohon kritik dan saran, dan terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca bahkan menyumbangkan _review_. Saya ingin menyampaikan _special thanks_ saya untuk **Togane Shiro **dan **Kallen Shirogane **yang telah menyumbangkan reviewnya :D

Saya mohon _review_ dari para pembaca, dan sampai bertemu di _chapter_ berikutnya atau di fic lain! :D

**-Snow Jou**


End file.
